Finding Grace, Loving Grace
by Nicole2513
Summary: Based on the song “I kissed a girl” by Katy Perry. One night at a party, Mia kisses a girl and she doesn't exactly hate it. A game of I Never changes her life completely. SEQUEL ADDED!
1. Finding Grace

**Title: Finding Grace  
Author: Me**

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just having some fun with my imagination.**

**Summary: Based on the song "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry. One night at a party, Mia kisses a girl and she doesn't exactly hate it. A game of I Never changes her life completely.**

**Author's Note: Italics mean flashbacks, I will skip back and forth from Mia telling the story and writing how it actually happened. There is only Girl/Girl kissing, nothing more than that. **

"I never made out with a girl." Letty grinned and drank a shot to her own 'I never', she had kissed a girl before but, she was messing around with Mia who had always been the innocent one. Mia frowned and tilted back her shot. Letty didn't expect her to actually drink on that one because Mia didn't seem like the type and even if she had then she expected to know about it already because they are best friends.

"Mia... really?" Letty grinned. It was definitely surprising to say the least.

"I want to hear the dirty details." Their good friend Helena stated as she too, tilted back a shot. They were over at Helena's having a sleepover type get together and Letty had brought alcohol to make it that much better.

"I really don't want to go there guys." Mia groaned as she put her palm to her forehead. She should have just pretended that she really hadn't kissed a girl.

"Oh come on Mia, we're your best friends, you can tell us anything." Letty urged her.

"Fine, it was a couple years ago, junior year..."

_Even though she wanted to come in the first place, this party seemed to die down some after two guys got into a fist fight over the school skank. Some people paired off to make out and some left just in case the cops showed up. Mia had a warm beer in her hand that she'd been carrying around the last hour or so. Drinking wasn't really her thing so she just carried it around so people wouldn't try and give her more. The friend she came with ditched her to hang out with her boyfriend. Getting bored, she stood up and began to look around the house. It was a huge house in a ritzy neighborhood. These parties always turned bad once people were too drunk to stand. As she walked through the rooms, she looked at the pictures lining the walls. This must've been an office judging by the big desk and numerous awards and trinkets that lined the walls. There was a pair of double doors leading outside so she opened one and walked out in the night air and she didn't feel trapped anymore. _

_The yard was neatly lined with flowers and shrubbery. Mia was careful to walk on the stepping stones. Finally she stopped and just looked up towards the sky. _

"_Boo!" Mia jumped as the cup fell from her hands; spilling all over the yard. Her heart raced as she looked around nervously. A snicker could be heard from behind a bush. Bending down, she picked up her cup and walked over to mystery person who scared her. _

_She found a slim girl with short brown hair sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette. Mia looked her up and down really quick and found that she was wearing slim, baggy pants and she had a lip ring that was cocked to the side of her lip. She was really pretty but, it was obvious that she was a tomboy. _

"_Did I scare you?" She smiled sweetly up to her. Mia just nodded and picked at the rim of her cup. Was she supposed to stay and talk to this girl or was she supposed to just walk away and pretend it never happened? "What are you doing out here anyways?" She asked Mia casually; taking another drag from her cigarette. _

"_I didn't feel like being at the party." Mia shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the brick of the house. "Why are you out here?"_

_"I don't really party, period. My friend dragged me out here." The girl stated as she motioned for Mia to take a seat on the bench. She hesitated before slowly sitting down next to the girl. _

"So what? You meet her at the party and then just make out with her?" Letty asked.

"No, you didn't let me finish Letty!" Mia said shaking her head.

"Alright Mia Christ!"Letty snapped before grinning and urging her to continue.

"_Smoke?" She asked her holding out an open pack of cigarettes. Mia shook her head. _

"_I don't smoke." The innocent girl answered._

"_It's a habit I can't break, I don't drink though." The dark haired girl said grinning. _

_  
"I don't either." Mia stated._

_"What was in the cup you dropped?"_

_"Beer." Mia said laughing. The other girl followed suit. "I'm Mia by the way." _

"_I know who you are, we share a couple classes. I'm Gray."_

_"Did your parents really name you that?" Mia asked smugly. _

"_Nope." Gray shook her head before laughing. "Grace just didn't fit me as you can see." She said as she pointed to herself. It was the truth though. She was wearing baggier clothes, her hair was sort of wild like she hadn't brushed it that day and her voice was deeper and really smooth. She carried this air of confidence that left Mia a little intimidated yet, she felt she could joke around and say just about anything around this girl; she seemed like a really laid back person._

"_I think Grace is a nice name." Mia said shrugging slightly; making conversation. _

"_Eh..." _

"_Did that hurt?" Mia asked pointing to the lip ring. _

"_Not as much as this did." Gray said pointing to her boob. Mia's jaw dropped in shock from such boldness of the statement. Gray laughed loudly and put out her cigarette. "I'm kidding, no it didn't hurt too much." _

"_The nipple ring or the lip ring?" Mia asked her. _

"_I don't have a nipple ring..." Gray just laughed and shook her head at Mia. She seemed so innocent. _

"_Oh..." Mia smiled shyly. It went silent. _

"_So isn't it past your bed time little girl?" Gray teased her pulling a piece of her curly hair._

_"We're the same age little girl." Mia said pushing her. Gray stuck out her tongue and looked ahead. Silence fell between them but it wasn't an uncomfortable one. _

"_Come on, let's get out of here." Gray said standing up; breaking the silence. _

_  
"Where are we going?" Mia said following her. _

"_I don't know, just for a walk." Gray said putting her hands in her pocket. She played with her keys that lay in her pocket while she stared sideways at Mia. She was very beautiful and it took everything in her not to make some sort of move. Ever since Mia sat down she couldn't help but want to just touch her or kiss her. The wind blew around them with just a hint of salt in the air from the ocean which wasn't too far away. Mia smiled to herself and laced her fingers together in front of her. _

_Twenty minutes went by with only small talk here and there before Mia asked about where they were. _

"_Um, we're around..." Gray smiled and lit up a cigarette. _

"_I'm gonna have to start my way back soon you know... I have to be home by midnight." Mia said nonchalantly. _

"_No worries Mi," She grinned at the nickname she would now call her. "I can give you a ride."_

_"With what? On your back?" Mia chuckled. Gray stopped and pointed behind Mia. _

"_No, with my car." There was a car sitting in the driveway of a simple one-story house. "But hey, if my car isn't good enough, I still have a back." Gray laughed and headed towards her front door. _

_Mia didn't know what made her want to follow her. Even though they just met a short while ago, she felt completely comfortable with this girl. Sure, she'd seen her around school but she never talked to her at all or even asked about her. Mia had her own group of friends and they didn't really travel outside of that. Gray had this ora that made Mia just want to be around her; to see what she would say next. _

"_It's okay you know, I can walk back to the party and catch a ride with my friends." Mia said starting to get slightly nervous. Gray just gave her a warm smile and ushered her into the house. _

"_Relax Mi, I'll take you home." Under the porch light she realized that Gray's eyes were a deep blue. Mia nodded and smiled sheepishly before walking into the dark house. There was a click and lights turned on to reveal a simple living room. Mia followed her silently into the kitchen where she poured them both something to drink. Mia was starting to get slightly uncomfortable because she didn't know what to do from here. She was in Gray's house; an unfamiliar one with a very unfamiliar girl. Mia finished her drink and rinsed out the cup before walking around the house. _

"_Where is everyone?" Mia said looking at the few pictures that adorned the shelves. She couldn't help but smile at the one of Gray when she was younger; she actually looked like a girl. _

"_Um, my brother is in his room and my mom and dad are out for the weekend." Gray explained as they walked into her room. It was simple; most everything was black. Nothing was really on the walls; just a plain room. "What kind of music do you like?" Gray said flicking on her radio. _

"_I'm up for just about anything." Mia said sitting on the floor at the end of her bed. Music filled the room as Gray sat down next to her. _

"_You should watch what you say Mi, people may get the wrong idea." She joked, grinning over at her. _

"_Pervert!" Mia shouted; laughing as she playfully punched her arm. Gray chuckled and shoved Mia towards the floor but, Mia grabbed her last minute and they both crashed to the floor in a fit of laughter. "You're such a child!" Mia's eyes sparkled with joy. _

"_I'm the adult here Mi, not you." Gray said matter-of-factly. _

"_Well how old ARE you?" Mia asked in defiance. _

"_Eighteen..." Gray said finally calming down. _

"_Really? I'm only seventeen." Mia said casually. _

"_My point exactly." Gray stated. Mia huffed and elbowed her in the ribs. "I don't know what it is about you Mi, but I haven't had this much fun in I don't know how long. Shit is pretty serious now-a-days and then all of a sudden I'm picking up a LITTLE GIRL at a party; and end up having so much fun." Gray smiled sweetly over at Mia as she rested her head on the palm of her hand._

"_How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a little girl!" Mia chirped. The mood was still playful. _

"_I don't know, I guess you just gotta prove to me that you're all grown up." Gray flirted; but, she guessed Mia didn't catch that anyways. _

"_I will not! I'm a big girl and that's final!" Mia said knitting her eyebrows. Silence fell between them before they both erupted with laughter. The room was dim; with only a small lamp in the corner while the music played in the background. Gray leaned onto her side and just watched Mia as she stared at the ceiling with a small smile on her face. They had both been acting childish but, it was so fun to just let loose for a change. Gray couldn't hold it no more, she had to kiss her. But how would Mia react? As much as she wanted to kiss her, she wanted Mia as a friend also. It was now or never though; there was only an ounce of courage left in her body and she needed to do it before it was too late. _

_Finally she stopped the battle that was going on in her head and she leaned forward until her face was over Mia's. Instantly, Mia looked her in the eyes; staring in confusion. Gray just smiled, shook her head, and leaned down and gave her a long peck on the lips. Gray felt Mia tense up real quick and she felt terrible about it so she pulled away. _

"_I'm really sorry Mi, I... I just had to do that." Gray said sitting up. _

"_No, it was..." Mia stuttered. "It's okay Gray, really." She insisted. _

"Okay so you obviously freaked out. So then what happened? Did you run home?" Helena asked smiling.

"Well not exactly..." Mia said rubbing the back of her neck.

"What did you do?" Letty asked.

"I kissed her back."

"_I'll just take you home now." Gray stood up quickly and reached for her keys. Mia stood up just as fast to grab her arm._

_"Gray, calm down! It's okay really!" Mia said trying to calm the other girl down even though she was freaking out on the inside. _

"_I was out of line Mia..." Gray said as her body stiffened; at least she was sitting still though. _

"_Just..." Mia tried to find words but, she turned up blank, what was she supposed to say? So she did the next thing that came to mind; she stepped forward and caught Gray's lips in a deeper kiss. Gray was caught off guard to say the least so it took her a few seconds to regain her thought. Mia wrapped her forearms around her neck and tilted her head to the side. Gray's piercing was cold against Mia's lips; never had she experienced a kiss like this. It was deep and full of passion; this kiss left her completely breathless. Finally they pulled away. _

"_Wow..." Mia said touching their foreheads together. Gray caught her eyes and smiled. Somewhere in the mix, her arms had wrapped around Mia's slender waist. "Just wow..." Mia whispered as she kissed her again; this time she walked forward and pushed them onto the bed. _

"_I didn't hurt you did I?" Mia murmured, concerned against her lips. Gray just shook her head and continued to kiss her. _

"Wow, I never expected this from you Mia. I'm impressed." Letty said taking a shot of the hard liquor. Mia just nodded and sipped her beverage.

"So wait," Helena started. "What happened after that? Did you date, have sex, never speak again, what?"

"Tell me you didn't have sex with her after only knowing her for that long." Letty said pointing a finger towards her.

"No, we didn't have sex." Mia explained.

"But?" Letty knew her too well; there was more to the story.

"But, we didn't stop kissing either." Mia smiled in embarrassment.

"Just exactly how long did you guys kiss? You're making it seem like you did for a long ass time." Helena exclaimed.

"Four months." Mia stated sheepishly.

"What?! Wait a minute... Grace?! That was Gray wasn't it?!" Letty yelled as if she just discovered a new planet or something. Mia just turned red and put her head down. "You were always at her house. You dirty little slut!" Letty laughed.

"So you didn't sleep with her, you didn't date her, you just made out with her?" Helena asked again as if she couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, pretty much, she never once tried anything more with me. She was so respectful, she made my ex-boyfriends look like shit." Mia chuckled. "Most of the nights I stayed at her house we just hung out." Mia shrugged as she began to think about Gray.

_Mia broke the kiss and checked her watch. It was almost midnight, they had been lying here for over and hour._

_"I have to get home." Mia said sitting up; slightly out of breath. Gray nodded and sat up. She dug in her pockets and pulled out her keys. Standing up; she put her hand out for Mia to grab; and she did, then she walked her out of the house and into the car._

_Almost the whole way home, Mia couldn't help but stare at her. She was such a genuine person yet, she was silly and confident also and when she wrapped her arms around Mia, it made her feel so safe. She felt so different and she just met her a couple of hours ago. Finally they pulled up across the street from the Toretto home. _

"_Here's your stop." Gray said smiling. It seemed she couldn't stop smiling since they left the house. Mia nodded and looked at her; she couldn't help but look at her. She had her mesmerized as she sat in the driver seat with one elbow resting on the door and the other hand holding the steering wheel. Mia thought she would feel uncomfortable by now but, the mood had stayed light the entire night; that she was thankful for. _

"_Yeah," Mia said softly. "I'll see you later I guess." Gray nodded and smirked. Mia took a deep breath before leaning over and giving her a goodbye kiss. Gray didn't expect her to do that and once she did, she couldn't help but lay her palm against the other girl's cheek. It was midnight so Mia had to go in the house._

_Finally, she exited the car and walked up the front walk. It was hard not to grin the rest of the night but, somehow she managed. Dom became a little suspicious though but, Mia made a good enough excuse that got him off her back. That Monday at school, Mia couldn't help but look for Gray. She wanted to see her more than anything and she couldn't understand why. It was right before lunch when Mia saw her; she was at her locker putting her things away when Gray came up behind her and scared her once again. Mia slapped her playfully. _

"_Why do you keep doing that to me?" Mia stuck her tongue out. Gray just shrugged and stuck her hands in her pockets._

_"Want to come to lunch with me?" Gray said fingering the cigarette that was in her pocket; she needed one badly but, she wanted to see Mia before she left. _

"_I'm on my way there now." Mia replied. _

"_I meant, leave off campus and get real food." Gray stated simply. _

"_Can we do that?" Mia asked as she shut her locker; her wallet in hand with every intention of leaving with her. _

"_I can, you probably can't but, I know a way around it." She grinned as they began walking towards the gym. Once they made it inside, they snuck through the girls locker room and out the back door. As they walked past the cars that lined the parking lot, they ducked down until they made it to her car so the security guard wouldn't see them. _

"_Okay duck down." Gray ordered as she pulled out of the parking lot. Mia did as she was told until they were away from the school. Mia laughed and sat up. _

"_I know you for two days and you're already turning me into a delinquent." Mia joked as she rolled her window down all the way; letting in the cool air._

_  
"Hey, you came willingly." Gray replied defiantly. "Besides, who can resist good food?" Gray lit a cigarette and turned up the radio as they drove to get some food. They stayed in a comfortable silence until they made it to their destination. Once they both were inside, they ordered their food. _

_  
"I got it." Gray said handing money over the older lady working behind the counter._

_"No, I have money." Mia said digging through her wallet. Gray just pushed her wallet away. _

"_I got it Mi." Gray insisted as she smiled and shook her head as the cashier handed her change with a knowing smile. _

"_Well, thank you." Mia said as they waited for their food. She felt sort of bad that Gray paid; she had money so she could have bought her own food. They sat down and ate their food and talked for a small while before they had to rush back to school so they weren't late. _

"_So you wanna hang out later?" Gray asked as they pulled into the school parking lot. _

"_What did you have in mind? I'll have to check my schedule" Mia replied sarcastically. _

"_Isn't my company enough?" Gray scowled playfully at her. Mia chuckled and pushed her. _

"_Well when you put it that way, how can I ever resist?" Mia cooed. _

"So that's what you guys did for all those months? Just hung out and shit?" Letty said feeling pretty drunk by the end of the story. Mia just nodded as she still thought about Gray.

"So what made it end?" Helena asked.

"Well, Gray said she was starting to fall for me and that we had to stop seeing each other unless I wanted to be with her." Mia explained sadly.

"This bitch gave you an ultimatum?" Letty said angerly.

"No, she just knew that I couldn't or maybe, wouldn't be with her like that and in the end, I didn't want to hurt her so she graduated and moved on." Mia explained.

"So you haven't seen her since?" Letty asked; they looked over and realized Helena had passed out on the couch.

"No," Mia answered sadly.

"You miss her don't you?" Letty asked softly. Mia and Letty were closer then close and they could talk about anything.

"Yeah, but how would I explain that? Little Mia misses her old make out partner who just so happens to be a girl." Letty realized that Mia was close to tears.

"Mia, I don't think it would really matter who you're with. Your family just want to see you happy and if you decided that you wanted to be with Gray or any girl in general I think it'd be weird at first but, they'd get used to it." Letty said as Mia leaned into her for support.

"It's not that I'm a lesbian, I mean, I'm not into girls... I'm just into Gray and just sitting here talking about it makes me miss her so much. Back then I was so worried about my reputation. I knew it was best if we just went out separate ways."

"Mia, if they were really your friends, they would have loved you no matter what. Just like I would, no matter what you do or who you are, I'm still gonna be your best friend. Besides the only people that matter are your family, fuck the rest of them. If you want this girl then I say, go fucking find her and tell her!" Letty ranted. Mia just smiled lovingly towards her best friend.

The next morning despite her hangover, she woke up early and went home to get dressed. Today, she decided she was going to find Gray so she could talk to her. Whether they got together or not, she still missed her and wanted her back in her life no matter what. Just the thought of seeing her made her feel giddy. It even made her get all dolled up special just the way Gray always liked it. So despite the heat, Mia left her hair down and curly while she wore a tank top, shorts and some flip flops. Next, she put a little makeup on so she didn't look hungover then she walked outside and got in her teal integra.

The only thing she thought of was going to Gray's house and either finding her there or maybe finding out where she was now. Once she pulled up in front of the house, she stopped to take a deep breath. She was nervous but, she was already here so it was now or never. Finally, she found an ounce of courage, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Her older brother Jake answered.

"Hi..." Mia said lowly.

"Can I help you- Mia?" Realization hit him as he looked at the now older girl. "Hey, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Is Gray around?" Mia asked; full of hope.

"Um, no, she doesn't live here anymore." Her face fell. "But, I can give you her address." At the sound of this, Mia nodded and smiled eagerly.

This was it; she was sitting outside of Gray's apartment and she knew that Gray was here because her car was parked right outside. She was extremely nervous but very anxious about seeing her. What if she was already in a relationship? Then they couldn't even stay friends because it would be weird. Without another thought, Mia opened her car door. She knew that if she thought about it anymore than she would talk herself out of it. When she got to the door; music was blaring loudly but, she knocked on the door anyway. A few minutes passed and no one came to the door so she knocked louder and louder until the door swung open to reveal an agitated Gray. But her face quickly changed from agitation to surprise when she saw Mia standing in her doorstep.

"Mia? Hey..." She was speechless. "What are you doing here?" Mia opened her mouth the talk but nothing came out, this went on for a few seconds before she just closed her mouth and leaped into her arms. Gray tensed at first because she was still confused about what was going on.

"I've missed you so much." Mia whispered in her ear. This warmed her up so she wrapped her arms around Mia and held her tight. They pulled away and Mia looked her up and down; she hadn't changed a bit. Even her lip ring was still there.

"I missed you too but, what are you doing here Mi?" Gray asked seriously. Mia smiled at the sound of the nickname Gray always called her. Sure other people called her that too but, it never felt as good as it did when it came out of her mouth.

Gray was definitely overwhelmed by Mia's all of a sudden presence. She was just cleaning up her apartment like any normal day and then boom, out of no where, there's Mia at her doorstep and she looked stunning.

"I had to find you... those four months we spent together were the best months of my life," Mia began to pace the floor and she spilled her feelings. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and," Mia decided that her words were hopeless so she stood toe to toe with Gray and asked something that astonished the other girl."Can I kiss you?"

Gray just blinked a few times as she processed the situation. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Shaking that thought, she lifted her hand to Mia's cheek; something she always loved to do because no matter what, Mia would lean into her hand; slowly she ran her thumb over her bottom lip before leaning into her; silently giving her permission even though she wasn't completely sure it was a good idea. Mia caught her lips in a fast kiss. It felt so familiar and so right being here with Gray. When they pulled away, Gray leaned her forehead against Mia's and stared into her big brown eyes.

"What are you doing Mia?" She asked barely a whisper. There was more meaning behind that question. Mia wasn't a lesbian; Gray was and she knew that Mia wasn't so this caused some major doubts. She couldn't put her self in the position to get hurt again.

"I'm doing what I _want_... and I want you." Mia stated boldly as she played with the hair behind Gray's ears.

"I thought we already went there Mia? It didn't work between us back then, how do you expect it to now?" Gray said as she closed her eyes; inhaling the scent of Mia's perfume.

"I was stupid back then, I was scared of what people would think. That's different now, let them think what they want, I'm not going to let them dictate my life and stop me from being happy." Mia explained; they still hadn't moved. They were standing in the living room; the door was still open but neither cared.

"I make you happy?" She sound like a child when she asked that. Mia smiled lovingly towards her.

"You always did..." Mia dipped down and pecked her on the lips. Those words made Gray melt to the point to where she just didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to scoop Mia up and carry her off into the universe. But, despite her best efforts to stop them, there were still doubts that this was too good to be true.

"I don't know Mia..." Gray said shaking her head slowly.

"You just have to trust me Gray." Mia whispered in her ear.

"I do trust you," Gray replied as she hugged Mia tight, lifting her off the ground. "I do."

END


	2. Loving Grace

**Title: Loving Grace  
**

**Author: Me**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own characters.**

**Summary: Sequel to 'Finding Grace', Mia starts a life with Gray but, how will Dom react? Can she handle the pressure? **

**Author's Note: This starts the day after the ending of Finding Grace. I'm sort of skipping to a few different important parts of their life together and what not. **

The feeling of someone stirring next to her woke her up. Every morning she was thankful for the curtains she bought because they blocked out every bit of sunlight. If she didn't already know it was morning, she'd believe it was night. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she looked to her left and found a wild mess of curly, brown hair; at the sight of that she couldn't help but smile. Sitting up, she looked down at a sleeping Mia; she looked so angelic when she was sleeping; flawless. It was still really early in the morning and she didn't want to wake her just yet so she slowly pulled back the blanket and slipped out of bed. Going over to her dresser, she pulled out some pajama pants and a tank top; slipping them on over her naked body.

Once she was out of the room, she inhaled deeply and smiled to herself. It still hadn't sunk it yet that Mia was back and this time it was hopefully for good. Just thinking about it now made her heart beat wildly. Her feet clapped as she walked into the kitchen to grab some orange juice. Once, she finished hers, she poured another glass and padded her way back to the bedroom. Setting down on the night stand, she lifted up the blanket and crawled under the blanket; welcoming the warmth. She wasn't ready just yet to wake up Mia so she laid next to her and just watched her for a little while. Gray could hear her breathing become lighter and then she opened her eyes slowly; blinking the sleepiness away.

"Were you staring at me?" Mia asked smiling.

"Maybe..." Gray beamed down at her. Mia rolled her eyes as she cuddled up to her chest. Out of instinct; Gray slipped her arm around the other girl's shoulder; holding her close. "I missed you so much Mia..." She whispered.

* * *

"Mia where exactly are you going?" Dom asked from her bedroom door. She was packing up a small bag to take over to Gray's house; she had every intention of spending every free minute with her.

"I'm staying over at a friends house." Mia stated nonchalantly as she zipped up her bag.

"Which friend?" Dom asked staring at her suspiciously. By now Letty was in the doorway watching the siblings.

"Just an old friend I ran into at the mall yesterday." She lied. Letty smirked just slightly at Mia, knowing the truth.

"I don't think I like this." Dom said skeptically.

"I don't think I asked for your permission." Mia said full of attitude.

"You don't need to take that tone with me Mia." He pointed at her.

"Jesus Christ Dom, I'm an adult! I don't need your approval! Don't worry, I'll be at the shop on Monday." She muttered as she pushed past him and trekked down the stairs. Letty just chuckled and followed behind her.

"Letty..." Dom called; drawing out her name. She stopped and turned back. "Yes, Dom?" She asked sweetly.

"You know something." He pointed down at her. She just laughed and continued her way down the stairs without giving him another thought.

* * *

"Wow, your brother has a huge stick up his ass." Gray said laughing as Mia told him about Dom's attitude about her leaving. "I understand how he feels protective but Jesus."

"Yeah, that's Dom for ya." Mia rolled her eyes and leaned forward; pecking Gray on the lips. "So," She smiled sweetly. "Where are you taking me tonight?"

"Oh, I'm taking you somewhere huh?" Gray grinned so wide that it caused Mia to blush. "Well, where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. It's still kinda early; maybe we could hit the beach." Mia suggested.

"Anything to see you in a bikini babe." Gray joked; laughing loudly as Mia swatted at her.

Once they were both ready; they left for the beach. They packed a cooler of drinks and brought towels with every intention of staying as long as possible. A while later they pulled up to the beach. Mia grabbed as much as she could before bolting towards the sand. She absolutely loved the beach! Gray laid out the towels as Mia stripped off her shorts and tank top revealing a simple white bikini. Gray couldn't help but drool over Mia; she always did. Mia wasted no time lying down as her body soaked up the sun. Gray smiled down at her before joining her. Only, she refused a tiny bikini so she wore a simple black triangle top with board shorts.

"So are you gay now?" Mia opened one eye and looked at Gray who was smiling over at her.

"All I know is that I want to be with you." Mia smiled lovingly towards the other girl. Hearing this from Mia actually made her blush slightly.

"So, you're my girlfriend?" Gray asked hopefully. Mia opened her eyes at that thought before looking over at the other girl. It seemed so foreign yet so familiar at the same time. She was comfortable with Gray; she felt safe with her.

"If you'll have me." Mia said shyly before closing her eyes again. She was surprised when Gray slammed her lips down on hers without warning; giving her an answer with out a thought.

* * *

That Monday at the diner, Mia was doing her usual only she was a little hostel towards Dom still and she had yet to say a word with him besides things that were work related. This was normal between the siblings so by lunch she knew that they'd have it fixed. Another thing she decided today was that when he came in for lunch, she would tell him about her and Gray; to her it seemed like now or never. When lunchtime rolled around, her stomach started to churn; the acid causing her heartburn from her nervousness. The guys walked in first, plopping down on stools waiting for Mia to fix them lunch like she everyday for the past couple of years. Then Letty followed shortly after, up to her elbows in grease; it was obvious she hadn't cleaned up yet. Lastly, came in Dom who went to the back room to look over a few books. Once the guys had food she rushed off to the bathroom where Letty was washing up.

"I'm telling him." She whispered. Letty looked at the younger girl through the mirror.

"Are you sure?" Letty asked smiling.

"Do you think I shouldn't?" Mia asked quickly; almost hoping for a way to get out of it.

"Not at all, I think it's good. Good luck." Letty winked at her before rinsing her arms. Mia nodded and turned around, walking towards the room that held her brother. She loved him with all her heart but, she really didn't know what to expect. How was he going to react?

Once she reached the back room, Dom looked at her and he could tell she wanted to talk so he put the books down and turned the chair towards her.

"What's up?" His voice was raspier than she remembered.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He didn't answer her but, motioned for her to continue. "Um, well do you remember Grace..." She stopped and waited; Dom thought about it and he didn't remember. "Grace from high school?" This rung a bell.

"Yeah, I remember her, what about her?"

* * *

Gray walked into the diner just after noon; her job wasn't far from here and she couldn't wait to see Mia. She walked in and found everyone except Dom and Mia sitting on stools. Letty looked over and saw her; after a short silence, she smiled and motioned for her to sit down next to her; so she did.

"Letty right?" Gray asked playing with her keys. Letty nodded and took a sip of her drink before pointing towards the back room.

"She's about to tell him about you two." Letty said without lowering her voice. It didn't affect Gray too much because she was an outed lesbian but, she knew that Mia was new to this and she wanted this to be taken slow.

"What about you two?" Vince asked with a mouth full of sandwich.

"You guys remember Grace right?" Letty asked pointing at her with a cocked thumb.

"It's Gray." She said insisting. The guys nodded.

"This is Mia's girlfriend." Letty said smiling sweetly to no one in particular. She actually liked the fact that Mia was with this girl. She saw nothing wrong with it and she knew the guys wouldn't care; the only thing they'd do was pick on them. Leon almost choked on food before they all looked over at Gray.

"Really?" Jesse asked in disbelief. Gray could do nothing but nod, she was stunned that Letty just outed Mia like that. "I had no idea." Jesse stated.

"I don't think Mia did either." Letty said chuckling. Gray just smiled over at Mia through the wired wall.

"So she's in there about to tell Dom?" Vince asked pointing towards the two. Letty nodded. "Oh fuck- no, no, no..." Vince said getting up and rushing towards the back room. He was stopped by Dom exploding with anger as he yelled loudly. He was too late.

* * *

"Well that's who I've been staying with." Mia said picking at her fingernails as she looked Dom in the eyes.

"I'm relieved, I thought maybe you ran off with some guy." Dom chuckled; leaning back in his chair. Oh the irony.

"Well, Gray and I," How the fuck was she supposed to say this. "We're together, she's my girlfriend." At the, Mia looked down at her feet as it registered in Dom's brain about what she said. Fire burned in his eyes as he glared at his younger sister.

"You've got to be fuckin joking?!" Dom screamed at the top of his lungs. Mia just shook her head. "What? You're some kind of dyke now?" The yelling had yet to stop and she knew that it wasn't going to until Dom felt he got his point across.

"Don't you dare talk to me like Dominic." Mia lifted her head slowly; saying the words deathly low as she met his eyes; holding just as much anger and fire in them.

"No, why the fuck are you doing this Mia? I thought you always wanted to be fuckin normal?! Huh? And now you're standing here telling me that you're gay! That's just sick!" Dom was standing now; toe the toe with his younger sister who wasn't afraid to stand in his face.

"It isn't about her being a girl; I love her Dominic and you won't change that. You gotta live with it." Mia said simply. Dom thought he could talk her out of this thing but, he knew that she was serious about Gray and that pissed him off; he was losing control-- control was something he always had.

"You really want to be with this girl? Is she fucking worth it that much?" Dom said; lowering his voice but it was still rather loud.

"Yeah Dom, she IS." Mia said; inches from his face.

"Then I want you out of my house." Dom said crossing his arms; he was hitting below the belt and he damn well knew it too but, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Fuck you Dom, that's OUR house." She yelled pointing to her chest. Dom just shook his head before looking to his left; finding everyone including Gray looking at him. Mia too looked over and caught eyes with her love; her heart warmed instantly at the sight of her but, she could tell that Gray wasn't happy. "No, you know what Dom? I'm fucking gone!" She said as she walked out of the back room with tears filling her eyes. Gray stood up quickly to greet her with a rib-crushing hug. Mia buried her face in Gray's neck as she finally gave into the crying. Letty smiled sadly at them before standing up; going over to Dom who was watching his sister from the back room in disbelief.

"Come on babe;" Gray let her go to grab her hand. "See you guys, I'm gonna take her home." The guys all nodded and gave a slight wave as her words sunk in. She was taking her home because as of a minute ago, Mia doesn't live in the Toretto household anymore.

"Dom," Letty said walking into the back room.

"Not now Letty." He growled but Letty wasn't intimidated by him.

"You shouldn't have done that." Letty said ignoring his request.

"Oh really," Dom said sarcastically. "Exactly HOW did you want me to react LETTY?" He shot daggers at her.

"All I'm saying is, if it came down to you or her," Letty said referring to Gray. "She's gonna pick HER. Don't be surprised if you never see her again." With that, she walked away. Letty knew that Mia would always come back but, she needed something that would really hit him hard.

"I really woke up today thinking it was just gonna be a normal day." Leon said chuckling as Letty sat back down.

"This explains so much." Vince said talking about how he could never get Mia to go out with him. He didn't know if the others caught on and frankly, he didn't care.

* * *

She was absolutely pissed at her brother! She glared at her stuff and she stuffed as much as she could into bags and a few small boxes. Her car wasn't that big but, she was fitting as much as she could into it. Mia didn't want Gray missing work for this so she sent her on her way as she stopped at the Toretto house to get her stuff with every intention of not coming back. She got pretty much everything out of her room except her furniture. By the time she was done, her car was packed to the seams with her stuff. Getting in she started the engine and screamed away from the curb. Arriving at Gray's house a short while later; using her key to get in, she brought all of her stuff in the house. Then she went into the bedroom to take a nap; she felt completely drained.

* * *

It was lunch time and just like any other day; everyone piled into the diner to get some lunch. Mia looked down at the sandwiches she was making as Dom passed by without saying a word. Letty sat down with a loud sigh.

"How much longer are you guys gonna keep this up?" Letty asked her seriously. It had been over two months since they said anything to each other. Mia had no intentions of talking to him until he apologized for being an asshole. Mia just shrugged at Letty and handed them their lunch.

"Where the fuck are the books Mia?" Dom yelled from the back room. It was the first time he'd said two words to her. She glared before slowly stalking over to the doorway.

"I didn't fucking touch the books." She said folding her arms.

"You didn't work on the fucking books?" He said with a disgusted face.

"I ain't doing shit for you Dominic; I'm only sticking around here for DAD! Because if I didn't this place would be in the ground by now! You want the books done you do them your God damn self!" With that she grabbed her keys and stormed out of the place without another word; with no intentions of coming back.

Gray walked into the house around four that afternoon to find Mia lying on the couch with a book in her hand. She threw her keys on the table and smiled at over before bending down to give her a peck on the lips.

"This came for you." Gray said handing her an envelope. Mia held it in her hands as she sighed and threw it on the coffee table. "Open it babe, see if you were accepted." She stared down at Mia proudly; knowing in her heart that Mia was accepted into a really good university.

"Doesn't matter anyways, I can't afford it." Mia said pretending to keep reading her book.

"What about financial aid?" Gray said smoothing down the other girls hair.

"I don't qualify and I only have about half of the first years tuition saved up." Mia said sadly.

"Open the letter Mia, and see if you got in; which I know you did." Gray grinned at her. "Then let me worry about the rest of the money." Mia looked at her; surprised.

"No Gray, I can't let you do that." Mia stated skeptically.

"Just do what I'm telling you to do!" Gray snapped playfully; pushing the envelope into her hand. Mia hesitated and then slowly opened up the envelope. She began to read it.

"I got in." Mia whispered looking up at Gray who was smiling lovingly down at her. "I GOT IN!" Mia yelled; jumping to her feet. Gray squeezed her tightly; twirling her around a few times before she dipped down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I knew you would." Gray stated matter-of-factly. Mia just rolled her eyes. "Let's celebrate; call up the gang we're going out." Mia was so overcome with joy that she called up Letty without even thinking about it. She told her about the acceptance letter and she told her to bring the boys; Letty already knew that didn't include Dom but, she was happy none the less for her best friend. Once she was off the phone with Letty; she went to go get dolled up.

* * *

A couple hours later; Letty and the boys were in the living room just about to leave when Dom walked down the stairs.

"Where you guys off too?" He asked plainly.

"We're going to the bar to celebrate." Jesse smiled innocently.

"Celebrate what?" You could tell he was pissed that no one told him about it.

"We're celebrating Mia's acceptance into college." Letty stated; knowing it would be a kick in the balls for him. His face fell the air turned grim; he was such an asshole. "And sorry bro, I don't think you're invited." Letty knew she was being hard on Dom with a lot of things she was saying but, Dom was being hard headed and being mean about it seemed to be the only way to get him to listen. "Come on guys, let's go." Letty said quietly; as they walked out of the house.

* * *

"Damn Mi, look at you all hot and shit." Letty grinned as she looked Mia up and down playfully. Mia blushed slightly and bowed to her. "You better her." Letty said to Gray.

Gray just lifted her glass and smiled brightly. They all took a seat at the table as Letty paid for the next round of drinks; she ordered everyone a beer and a shot to get the night started. This went on for the next couple of hours as everyone took turns buying rounds except Mia of course because she was the they were celebrating for.

"You're gonna be the first one to get through college!" Vince stated raising up his glass as they all cheered before tipping their glasses back.

"Oh shit, Dom's here." Leon rasped as he looked by the door where Dom had just walked through. He was standing there looking around until his eyes landed on their table. Slowly, he made his way over. Gray caught his eyes first; she glared at him and for some reason he felt intimidated.

"Mia, can we talk for a second." He asked his sister quietly.

"Dom, I'm trying to celebrate." Mia said with a bitchy voice.

"Mia," He said sternly. "Please." Mia sighed and stood up; following his to the hallway where the bathrooms were located.

"What's going on?" Gray asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Oh he finally caved." Vince chuckled.

"Yeah, if she makes him feel bad enough she could probably get a new car out of it." Letty laughed as she and Vince bumped their glass together.

* * *

"I apologize Mia, for being such a dick to you." Dom said staring down at his sister.

"Yeah, you were a huge asshole." Mia said crossing her arms. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want us to talk; I want you to come around again. This was really stupid for us to do." Dom said.

"You made it this way Dominic; not me." Mia accused.

"I know, I know," He sighed and ran his hand over his head. "I just never expected this and I didn't know how to react ya know? I'm new to this."

"I am too Dom." Mia chuckled. He just glared at her. "Look, come meet her, hang out and have some beer." Mia suggested.

"So we're good? You're gonna come back?" Dom asked as he slung his arm over Mia's shoulder; ushering her back to the table.

"Nope, you gotta find a replacement for the diner. I'm going to college." Mia smiled.

"Damn, all right well, let me give you some cash then." Dom said as they got back to the table. Mia sat back down as Dom held his hand out to Gray.

"I'm Dominic."

"Gray, nice to meet you." She gripped his hand tightly before he sat down next to Vince.

"Here ya go brother." He said handing his a beer and shot. "You got a lot of catching up to do." They all cheered loudly as alcohol flowed through their veins. They were celebrating and the night had only begun.

Gray ran her palm over Mia's thigh; under the table. Mia looked at her sideways and smiled. The night had been great so far; things between her and Dominic were fixed, she was going to start college soon, and she had an amazing girlfriend. Things were really looking good. Leaning over, she caught Gray in a deep kiss.

"Come on guys, Mia you're still my sister. Girl or not, I don't wanna know what you two do when I'm not around." Dom whined like a teenage boy. They all laughed loudly as another round was delivered to the table.

"To Mia!" Jesse said loudly as he held his bottle high; everyone put their bottles up and clanked them together mocking his words. Mia blushed and took a sip of her beer; looking over at Gray, who couldn't stop beaming with pride.

"I love you Gray." Mia whispered.

"I love you too doll."


End file.
